kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mikoto Misaka
Mikoto Misaka (originally from A Certain Scientific Railgun), also known as Railgun, is a 14-year-old girl from Academy City, Japan, and a student of Tokiwadai Middle School. She is a lightningbender and the 3rd strongest person in the city. Nextgen Series Misaka proved to be a lightningbending prodigy growing up, earning her the rank of Level 5 and a place in the esteemed Tokiwadai Middle School. There, she met her roommate, Shirai Kuroko, a Level 4 psychicbender, who would develop a sisterly bond and crush with Misaka. When Misaka was little, she agreed to donate pieces of her DNA, with the promise that doctors would harness the Lightning Chi inside to develop cures for diseases. In truth, they used her DNA to create an army of Misaka Clones, who would all be sacrificed to create Academy City's first Level 6. Misaka became a vigilante as she snuck into and destroyed various laboratories, but her efforts were in vain as the project still continued. Eventually, she confronted the Level 6 subject, Accelerator. He refused to stop the battle and threatened to attack her, when suddenly, a bald man in a cape shows up. The "Caped Baldy" got lost looking for the video store. When Accelerator charges at Misaka, the baldy rushes up and sends him flying with just one punch. It was later confirmed that this stranger had no powers (making him a Level 0), but since he was able to cripple Accelerator, the project had to be cancelled. Unfortunately, by the time of The Horrorverse, the project had been revived with a new Level 6. Misaka learned that one of her sisters died in an alley, and when she arrived, she found a mysterious man by the name of Sandman, who had just knocked out Kuroko. Sandman assured her that he had nothing to do with the Sister's death, and after Misaka explained the situation, he vowed to help her. After saving three sisters, Nolan was called by Caesar Clown and invited to Academy Studios. Nolan tells Misaka that, if he ever starts acting differently, he wants her to run. Misaka accompanied him, and inside the studio, Caesar was holding another sister hostage. Sandman ambushed the scientist, but the sister in question was revealed to be one of his own creation, Misaka Worst. Caesar injects Nolan with Bang Gas, and his other conscience takes over. Misaka shocks him, and Nolan suddenly switches back to normal. They battle and apprehend Misaka Worst, and Nolan promises to save her other sisters on his mission. Battles *Misaka vs. Accelerator. *Misaka and Nolan York vs. Misaka Worst. *Misaka and Accelerator vs. Shadow the Hedgehog. Appearance Misaka has short chestnut hair and matching eyes. Her "vigilante" attire consists of a black hat and a black T-shirt with the word 'Spark' on it, short brown shorts and black sneakers. Her school uniform is light-brown with a skirt. Personality Most of the time, Misaka presents herself as a peppy young schoolgirl, very outgoing and friendly with others. However, if Misaka is faced with a major problem, she is hesitant to asks others for help and insists on doing it on her own. This is especially so when she learned about the Sisters Project; the mass murder of 20,000 clones of herself. After interaction with her clones, Misaka began to see them as fellow humans and sisters, wishing to stop the project and save their lives, even if Misaka herself would not be harmed in the project. Powers Misaka is a very powerful lightningbender. Her signature move is "Railgun," where she can flick metal objects (mostly coins) at three times the speed of sound for massive damage. She is immune to mind-control via either psychicbending or other methods due to the electric field that surrounds her body. She can attract and repel metallic objects and she can hack electronic devices with ease. Stories She's Appeared *The Horrorverse *Sector $ (mentioned) *Index and the World Rings (Sisters) *The Fifth Emperor Trivia *Her birthday is May 2. Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Lightningbenders Category:Asians Category:Allies Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector AC Members